Learning to Love
by Beautiful Longing
Summary: After being hurt terribly by Ron, Hermione promises to never love again, but can George show her that love does exsist? Can he teach her to love again? bad at summarys..sorry
1. Default Chapter

"Ron! I can't believe you!" Hermione's voice rang throughout the common room. Heads whirled around to face the fighting couple sitting in front of the fire.  
  
"Mione, I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen like this! I was going to tell you! I just got, well, um, sidetracked." Ron answered meekly underneath her gaze.  
  
"You cheated on me Ronald Weasley and with Lavendar Brown! I..I can't stand to look at you right now." she stuttered turning around. "It's over, Ron. I..I can't." she whispered crying, unable to finish her sentence. Covering her now bloodshot eyes, she dashed out of the common room at top speed. Her footsteps echoed through the empty halls. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from Ron, far away. Suddenly, she found herself in the Astronomy tower.  
  
"How did I end up here?" she wonder aloud as she walked to the ledge. Thoughts raced through her head. Why was she standing here like this? Should she jump? No. She couldn't jump. That was too hasty.   
  
"Hermione? What are you doing?" a new voice entered, startling her. She turned around to see who the voice belonged to. Slowly she came to the green eyes of George Weasley, or maybe it was Fred.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking. What are you doing here......" she replied sitting down.  
  
"George. Why were you standing on the ledge like that? Hermione, is something wrong?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He sat down beside her and stared at her intently, waiting for the answer. Tears sprung to her eyes as the thought of what drove her up here came flowing back. Putting her face in her hands, she let her tears run freely down.  
  
"R..Ron, h..he cheated on me!" she cried, barely able to speak. Hearing what his younger brother did, George put his arm lovingly around the distraught girl.  
  
"Oh Hermione. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to beat him up?" he joked, trying to make her smile. She laughed lightly at the thought.  
  
"Thanks George, but this is my fight." she answered standing up. "I need to handle this on my own." she continued walking to the door. Before she exited, she turned to face George and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for everything." then she was gone.  
  
George sat there for a while longer, staring at where Hermione had just been. Thoughts raced through his head. He had known about Ron and Lavendar. He had accidentally walked in on them making out. Ron had promised to tell her and end the relationship, which he obviously didn't. He was so angry at Ron for hurting her so badly. George got to his feet, biting his lip in thought. Slowly he emerged from the Astronomy tower and made his way back to the common room. The walk was long and silent, plenty of time for him to do some major thinking. He had begun to have a thing for Hermione and it was driving him crazy. Finally he reached the portrait.  
  
"Dragon egg." he stated and walked into the common room. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch staring at the fire intently. She seemed in a daze, so he carefully made his way over to her.  
  
"Hello George. I had a talk with Ron." she whispered, still staring into the fire. He sat down beside her and looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "He said he never meant to hurt me. He just, well, needed to move on. He said we were really friends, convincing ourselves we were more. I agree with him. I need to move on too, but George, it's so hard." she finished, finally looking at him. He could see the tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Hermione, you'll get through this. Trust me. It will work out for the best and you'll see that Ron just wasn't the one for you." George answered, giving her a hug. A jolt of electricity shot through the both of them. Pulling away, both wondered if the other had felt it. Finally finding her voice, Hermione was the first to talk.  
  
"Thank you, George. I don't know what I would do without you. Look, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. Goodnight George." she said, walking to the stairs.  
  
"No problem, Hermione. I'll be here when ever you need me. Goodnight." he replied, also walking to the stairs. They parted going to their separate dorms, both thinking of the other and what that spark between them meant. 


	2. Ch2Questions

Hermione laid in her bed deep in thought. Love had given up on her so she was giving up on it. Ron had caused her terrible pain that would haunt her forever, but George had been there for her. She couldn't help but wonder why he of all people had cared enough to help her. Why hadn't Harry or Ginny? Wait, George hadn't known what had happened because he hadn't been in the common room! Why had he been up in the Astronomy tower? Hermione racked her brain for answers, but none came. Giving up, she let sleep take her. She would just ask George tomorrow.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
George couldn't sleep so he walked back down to the common room. He hadn't told Hermione why he was originally up in the Astronomy tower, but it wasn't because he had followed her. He hadn't even been in the common room! He really didn't want to tell her, but he knew she would ask. He looked around the common room wondering if anyone else was up. Not a soul was there.   
  
"Looks like I'm all alone." he whispered to the darkness. With a heavy sigh, he laid across the couch. Thoughts of Hermione ran through his head. He had liked her for a while now, but no one, not even his own twin knew. He stayed down there for a few more moments, finding peace in the light of the fire. Slowly he got up and walked back to his dorm and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"George, can I ask you a question?" Hermione asked the next morning at breakfast. Harry and Ron shared a look of confusion as to why Hermione wanted to talk to George. They never talked, ever!  
  
"Hermione, why do you want to talk to George?" Ron asked while stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth.  
  
"Ron, you gave up the right to ask me questions like that when you cheated on me." Hermione replied coldly, staring him the eye. Ron's eyes grew wide before looking back down at his plate. "So can I ask you a question, George?" she continued on.  
  
"Um, sure. What about?" he asked warily. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Why were you in the Astronomy tower last night? I know you couldn't have known why I was there. You weren't in the common room last night." she asked, knitting her eyebrows in thought.  
  
"Um, I'll tell you later. Meet me in the common room after the last class. Okay?" he answered getting up to leave.  
  
"But George," Hermione protested, but he had left before she could continue.   
  
"Hermione, why were you in the Astronomy tower last night?" Harry asked. "I mean I know Ron and you broke up, but why did you go there?"   
  
"I needed to think." she stated simply, grabbing one more piece of toast and walking off. Harry looked at her retreating form.  
  
"I don't think she's in a good mood today. Ron, you had better not mention what happened." Harry said, looking at Ron.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it." he replied taking another bite of bacon.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The went by a little too quickly for George's liking. He dreaded telling Hermione why he was in the Astronomy tower. He would have to admit something he did not want to. He walked reluctantly into the common room. He found Hermione sitting in front of the fire reading a book. She looked up and found him coming her way.  
  
"You ready to tell me?" she asked smiling up at him.  
  
"I think. Okay, Hermione, the reason I was up in the Astronomy tower was because I had some thinking to do. Lately, I've had feelings for this girl that has no feelings for me and I just needed to think." he said in one big breath.  
  
"Oh, I see. Who's the girl?" she asked, turning to face him.  
  
"I don't really want to say. I promise to tell you later." he answered her, now facing the fire.  
  
"Okay George. When ever you feel like telling me." she smiled before going back to her book. They sat there in silence for a while. Both thinking of the other and neither knowing how the other felt. A strong friendship was forming and neither knew where it would take them. 


	3. Ch3: Through the Pain

DISCLAIMER:Been forgetting about this dang thing! lol Kinda dumb really but oh well. I do NOT own any Harry Potter characters. They are ALL J.K Rowling's.  
  
"George, get up! It's almost 8!" Fred yelled across the dorm room. George still layed motionless. Finally, Fred threw his pillow at George,hitting him hard in the head. A loud groan passed through George's mouth angrily.  
  
"Fred! What the hell was that for?" he yelled sitting up now.  
  
"George, it's almost 8! Do you want to be late for Transfiguration? You know how McGonagall gets!" Fred explained pulling on his robes.  
  
"Yea yea. I get it! I'll get up." he groaned throwing the covers off and beginning to get dressed.  
  
"So, George, what's the deal with you and Hermione?" he asked, standing near the doorway waiting for his twin. George froze. He didn't even know what the deal was, so how could he tell Fred!  
  
"Honestly Fred, I have no clue." he answered, now pulling on his robes and grabbing his books.  
  
"Yes you do! You just don't want to tell me." Fred laughed walking down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"Whatever. I really don't know." George faught, following him down. To his left, he saw Hermione talking to Ron again. Knowingit can't be good, he slowly made his way to her. He noticed that Hermione was crying and Ron was apologizing profusely. Keeping himself hidden, he listened to the end of the converstation.  
  
"Hermione, I'm really sorry. I wanted to tell you yesterday, but you weren't in a good mood. I never meant for this to happen." Ron said, reaching out to take her hand.  
  
"Don't touch me." she whispered menacingly, sending him a death glare. "You've done enough. Do me a favor and leave me alone for while. I need time to think and I don't need you ruining it." she finished, standing up to leave.  
  
"But Mione," Ron began to protest, but stopped when she turned around and gave him a dark look. She stormed out of the common room, slamming the portrait behind her. George, curious as to what was going on, ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" he yelled after her. She stopped and turned around. Tears were streaming down her face. It seemed that everytime he saw her, she was hurt.  
  
"George!" she exclaimed suprised. "What are you doing following me?" she asked, wiping her tears off with her sleeve.  
  
"I saw you talking to Ron and noticed you were crying. What happened?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. He walked up to her and looked her in the eyes. He could tell she was hurt.  
  
"Ron told me something else about this whole thing. Well, you know how he was cheating on me with Lavendar?" she paused, while he nodded silently. "Well, it gets worse. He was sleeping with her too! She thought she was pregnant, but she wasn't." she finished, tears coming faster than before.  
  
"Hermione, I am so sorry you have to go through all this." he answered giving her a hug and letting her cry into his shoulder. She was having a horrible week and he wished to God he could make it better for her. He had to some how. They were best friends now so it wouldn't or really shouldn't be that hard.  
  
"George, I have to go to class and so do you. I'll talk to you later." she sniffed, walking away.  
  
"Hey Hermione, wait up for a second." George yelled to her retreating form. She turned around and looked at him. "Um, you want to get together sometime. I mean I know you've had a bad week so maybe some fun would make it better." he continued unsure of himself. Hermione stood there thinking. Lately, she had been having feelings for George. He had been there for her through all this and made things easier for her.   
  
"Yea. I'd love to. When?" she asked, now smiling.  
  
"Um, how about today after the last class. Meet me in the common room and we'll go from there. How's that?" he asked, smiling widely.  
  
"I'd like that. See you then George!" she smiled turning around again. George turned and continued of his way to Tranfiguration.  
  
"George!" he heard Hermione yell. He turned around and locked eyes with her. She smiled before continuing. "Thanks for everything. I don't know where I would be without you." Then she disappeared around the corner. 


	4. Ch4: From Dreams to Reality

A/N: Sorry about the really short chapters. This one is longer, that's why it took so long!! Oh and I still own nothing!! :-D  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Fred questioned looking up from the paper he was writing on, as George took his seat next to him in Tranfiguration.   
  
"I'll tell you after class." George whispered to Fred as McGonagall came to the front to begin class.  
  
"George, I know there's something you're not telling me." Fred laughed going back to his paper. Zoning out of McGonagall's teaching, George thought about what he was going to do for Hermione. It had to be good! He racked his brain again and again with no avail.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, it would be of good service to you and to me if you would pay attention while I am teaching!" McGonagall's voice broke through his thoughts. He nodded in agreement, deciding that he would think about his ideas later.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hermione had trouble paying attention in Charms class. George seemed to be on her mind 24/7 and it was driving her crazy! She started having feelings for him after he had helped her through all that had happened with Ron. He was so sweet, but she felt like she was leading him wrong because she still didn't know how she felt about him. Sure she had feelings for him, but she wasn't positive what those feelings were. Love? Friendship?   
  
"Hermione, what are you thinking about? You seem to be off in space?" Harry whispered to her, bringing her back to reality.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something important." she whispered back. Harry looked at her for a second. Ever since things had ended with Ron, she'd been seen around a lot with George. Was something going on between them? He looked at Hermione again, this time noticing the huge smile on her face. It was the first time he had really seen her smile in a while. He was determined to figure out what she wasn't saying.  
  
"Harry, what's up with Hermione? She looks out of it." Ron whispered, glancing at Hermione.  
  
"I really don't know, but I'm going to figure it out." he answered before going back to work.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
George walked slowly back to the common room. The last class of the day was over and he still didn't know what Hermione and he were going to do. A walk? Nah, too overdone. Picnic? Nah, still too overdone. He needed something special and rarely done. He needed it to be perfect and he was running out of time. He was as little as 5 minutes from the common room, and fresh out of ideas. Suddenly, as fast as lightning, an idea broke through the barrier.   
  
"I've got it!" he yelled, smiling widely. He had the perfect plan! The good thing was it wasn't hard to pull off. In fact, there really wasn't anything to pull off! Hoping Hermione wasn't already in the common room waiting for him, he sprinted toward the portrait.  
  
"Dragon eggs!" he answered with bubbling excitement and raced through once the portrait opened. Once inside, he noticed Hermione was no where in sight. Good! Exactly what he wanted. He sat down on the couch and pulled out a piece of parchment and began writing a note to Hermione.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Hermione slowly walked in the direction of the common room. Thoughts of what would happen in a few minutes with George raced through her head. She knew she had to figure out her feelings. Sooner than expected, she found herself outside the common room.  
  
"Dragon eggs." she replied, moving out of the way of the opening portrait. Walking in, she noticed the room was pretty much empty, save a few people. Suddenly, I note with her name on it caught her eye. She walked over to where it was and picked it up. She didn't recognize the writing, which only fueled her curiosity. She opened the letter and began to read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I promised we would hang out after school today and here I am, fullfilling that promise. I sound cheesy don't I? Hehe. Anyway, I have left notes in certain places which will lead you to where I am right now. Each note will contain a hint to where the next note lies. Eventually, they will all lead you to me. I hope you have fun! Now, here's your first clue: Where stars shine bright. Good luck and see you soon!  
  
George  
  
Hermione smiled and carefully slid the note into her pocket. How did he come up with something like this? Well, then again, this was George she was talking about. She sighed and began thinking aloud.  
  
"Where stars shine bright." she repeated to herself. She walked out of the common room and down an empty hall, still thinking. "Where stars shine bright. Where do stars shine bright? The sky? No, he can't leave a note in the sky." she continued thinking, when suddenly, and idea struck her. "The Astronomy Tower!!" she yelled taking off full speed. She raced up the stairs. When she reached the top she burst through the door and found hanging from the ceiling, another note. Tearing it down, she quickly tore it open and began reading.  
  
Hermione,  
  
Good job! I knew you'd figure it out! I'm guessing you're ready for you're next clue? Well here it is: Where you get your fill. Off you go again!  
  
George  
  
"Now this one is crazy! Where I get my fill? Fill of what??" she said confused. Taking a seat, she continued to think. "Well, you can get your fill of class! Haha." she laughed. "No, that's too dumb, even for George. Um, fill of.........wait, I got it! FOOD! Fill of food!! The Great Hall!!" she yelled taking off again. She jutted around corners, running at top speed. This was exhilerating for her and she loved every minute of it. Finally she arrived outside the doors of the Great Hall. Pushing them open she found another note on the table in front of her. Her tore it open and read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
This is the very last note. No clue to figure out. Walk outside. You'll find me waiting for you.  
  
George  
  
Her heart was now pounding in her chest. She slowly turned and walked outside. Snow fell gently, landing lightly on her hair. She could see George's outline in the distance. He turned around and gave her a heart warming smile. Slowly she walked up to him, now knowing her true feelings for him  
  
"Hey Hermione! Looks like you found me!" he smiled giving her a hug. She looked up at him and exactly what she felt inside of her. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. George was taken aback but enjoyed it none the less. This was what she had always dreamt of as a child and George was her dream becoming reality. 


	5. Ch5: Painful Goodbyes

A/N: Sorry for the wait y'all!! Hope y'all enjoy the new chappie!! Love y'all!!  
  
It had been 2 days since Hermione and George shared their passionate kiss, and for some reason, Hermione could not seem to face him! Everytime Hermione would see George coming, she would duck her head and avoid him.   
  
"Hey, what's up with Hermione?" Fred asked George, noticing Hermione's strange action as they passed her in the hall.  
  
"I really don't know, but I will find out." he replied, turning around and walking fast to catch up with her. Finally he reached her. Grabbing her arm lightly he turned her around to face him.  
  
"George!! Um..what's up?" Hermione asked suprised, trying to cover her nervousness.  
  
"More like I should be asking you that Hermione! Why are you avoiding me?" he asked, covering the hurt.  
  
"I.....I....um....I really need to get to class!" she replied quickly, running off before he could catch her.  
  
"Dang it! This is going to drive me crazy!" he muttered under his breath, turning back down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she took her seat in Potions. She had managed to break free from George's grip and run before he could catch her again. Even so, she felt bad. He did deserve and explanation as to why he was avoiding him.  
  
"Hermione! Hello!" Ron said waving a hand in front of her face.   
  
"Yes? What do you want?" she snapped, annoyed that Ron had broken her from her thoughts.  
  
"Nothing. You just kind of zoned out for a bit." Ron answered, nervous from the tone in her voice. Hermione glared for a bit before turning back to her thoughts. She did owe George an explanation. Though, the problem was she didn't have one. She didn't know why! Yes, she liked him. Oh gods did she like him! He was the reason for the smiles that crossed her face, and her she was avoiding him!! Determination filled her eyes as she decided she was going to talk to him, and try to explain it all. The question was, when?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
George sulkily passed through the portrait hole and threw himself onto the couch. He knew why Hermione was avoiding him! She just never even liked him! But, then why did she kiss him? Was it just the moment they were in that pushed her to do it? Probably so.   
  
"Ugh! Why is it always me!" George groaned, throwing his hands over his face. He heard a familiar voice coming his way. He turned around just in time to see her coming his way. Her hair curled slightly, framing her slender face. Her cinnamon brown eyes shone with determination and stress. Setting her books down firmly, she turned to face him. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.  
  
"Mione, I know what you're going to say, and I can tell you I don't feel the same way!" he calmly said. Her eyes filled with tears as those words registered. She stood up, tears not pouring down her face. Slowly she turned to him. He now noticed her tears. Why was she crying?   
  
"George, no matter what you say." she started, stumbling over her words. " I will always love you. I'm sorry you don't feel the same." she finished walking towards the portrait hole. It took a few minutes before George could register what she had said! His heart jumped with joy for a few minutes before realizing what he had said. She thought he didn't like her!! Jumping up quickly, he ran to the portrait hole, but she was no where in sight. Where could she have gone?? He quickly spotter Ron and Harry.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Have you seen Hermione?" he asked running up to them.  
  
"Um yea. I saw her headed towards the Astronomy Tower just a few minutes ago. She looked really upset." Harry answered, giving George a funny look. "Do you know why?"   
  
"Um..no!" he answered running to the Astronomy Tower. After a few minutes, he threw open the door and found Hermione against the wall crying. He breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"Hermione! Thank God you're ok!" he said, running up next to her. He put his arm around her and began to explain. "Look, what I said earlier did not mean what you thought it meant!" At those words, she turned to him and gave him a funny look. He couldn't help but feel horrible for causing her all those tears. He continued. " I thought you were going to say you didn't like me! So, I thought I would tell you that I didn't feel the same way because I really like you a lot Hermione!" he finished, wiping away the remaining tears with his thumb.  
  
"George, I like you too. That's what I was going to tell you! Then when I heard you say you didn't feel the same, my heart just broke!"she said, tears forming again. She leaned onto his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, no more crying all right!" he answered, hugging her.  
  
"It's not that George. It's just...." she paused as if she dreaded the words that were about to come out. "I can't be with you. No matter how I feel for you. I've been hurt way too much! I'm so sorry George." sh finished, before running out the door, leaving a stunned George. 


	6. Ch6: Realizations

A/N: Sorry for the wait y'all!! Happy reading!!!  
  
Those five words haunted George even though it had been three days since they had been spoken. He sat in his dorm, staring out the window at the falling snow. Thoughts of Hermione raced through his head as though they were trying to get out. He had tried to talk to her, but she ignored all his attempts. Sighing heavily, he stood and walked to the common room. To his left, he saw Hermione in all her glory. Her brown hair fell in soft curls around her face as she leaned over a huge book. He could barely make out her eyes as the scanned the page quickly. He started over to her, but decided against it. He made his way to Fred and Lee who were on the other side of the common room.  
  
"Hey George! We have new prank we can pull! All we need is your maps!" Fred smiled as George took a seat next to him. eye fixed intently on Hermione.  
  
"Yea. They're in my trunk upstairs." he mumbled, now turning to look at Fred. Fred could see the distant hurt that shone in his brother's eyes. He felt sorry for him because he knew what it was like to be rejected.  
  
"George, you gonna be ok man?" Fred asked patting him on the back.  
  
"Yea, but I gotta get out of here. Later." George answered walking to the portrait hole. A pair of cinnamon eyes followed his exit, tears silently falling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry watched as Hermione glanced up from her book and watched as George exited the common room. Tears glided down her cheeks only to be wiped away quickly. He still didn't exactly know why she kept crying everytime she saw George, but he was going to find out. He tapped her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention.   
  
"Hermione? Can I ask you something?" he whispered. When she turned around, he noticed the red that outlined her eyes. She nodded silently. "Why do you cry everytime you see George?" At this question, her eyes grew wide. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came. She sighed heavily in defeat.  
  
"I love him, Harry and I can't be with him." she said, more tears beginning to form.  
  
"Why? Does he not love you back?"  
  
"No, he does love me, but I'm scared to Harry. After what happened with Ron how can I trust again?" she said, tears now pouring down. Harry pulled her to her feet and out of the common room. He walked her into the library and sat down in a secluded corner.  
  
"Now that there's not much of an audience, why do you feel you can't trust George? He's not like Ron."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just, my heart is still healing from its previous wound. I feel like I'm rushing into it, but then again, I don't think I believe in love anymore! I mean, it might exsist, but sometimes, I really doubt it."  
  
"Hermione, George is nothing like Ron. Yes, you got hurt, but you know what you do? Get through it and move on! You can't run from hurt, Hermione, but when you do get hurt, that doesn't mean you can't trust people anymore. You take that risk with any relationship." These words sunk into her head and actually made sense. She threw herself from the table. Her chair fell behind her with a thud.  
  
"I have to go!" she said fiercly and ran from the library. She ran down the hall with amazing speed. Turning into an old classroom, she sat down at a table. Tears poured from her eyes. "What did do? Oh god what did I do?" she cried, barely able to speak. She sat there for while, trying to calm herself. She finally calmed and walked slowly out of the room. Immedietly she ran into a hard object.  
  
"Hermione? Is that you?" George asked looking down shocked. He noticed she was crying. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I...um...it's nothing George! I have to be going now!" she said quickly, turning to run.  
  
"Oh no! Hermione, you are telling me what's wrong!" he said exasperatedly, grabbing her arm gently.  
  
"Please, no. I'll tell you later! I promise!" she begged.  
  
"Hermione, please tell me. You can trust me." he begged back, rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her. She sighed, giving up.  
  
"George, I....I'm afraid. I love you so much, but I don't want to be hurt again! I can't and I won't." she answered, beginning to cry again.  
  
"Hermione, is that why you said you can't be with me?" he asked looking down into her eyes. She looked up and nodded. He let out a chuckle. She looked up, her eyes widening in shock. How could he be laughing?  
  
"Why is that so funny?" she asked, anger now filling her veins.  
  
"Hermione, don't you see? I'm not Ron!! I'm much better looking!" he joked. Noticing she didn't find it very funny, he continued to explain. "I'm not going to hurt you! Ron didn't know what he wanted, but Mione, I do know what I want. I want," he paused before leaning down to kiss her. "you." he finished, now letting his lips capture hers. She melted under his touch. When they parted, she looked up to his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I know what I want too." 


	7. Ch7: Haunting Memories

A/N:Well, it seems that a LOT of you wanted another chapter or a few more, so I've decided to keep this story going for a little while longer! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!!  
  
**_Hermione POV_**

Jumping down the few steps remaining, I smiled as I entered the Gryffindor common room. My cinnamon eyes scanned the crowded room for a certain tall redhead that had become my recent obsession.

"Who are you looking for?" a deep voice whispered in my ear. I smirked, recognizing the voice instantly.

"Fred. Cause you know, he is the hotter twin." I said slyly, turning around to face George.

"Hermione! I am hurt!" he cried, throwing his hand playfully over his heart. "Aww. You know I love you.....FRED!" I laughed, before running out the portrait hole. I heard footsteps following her as I tore down an empty hallway. Deciding I had lost George, I propped myself against the wall to take a break. Suddenly, I felt two arms encircle my waist. The arms, however, were not George's. I slowly turned around and found myself face to face with Ron.

"Hermione, I really need to talk to you." he said, pulling me closer to him.

"Uh, Ron. Please, let me go." I said, trying to back away from his grasp, but he just tightened it.

"Come on, Hermione. I miss you. I really messed up and I'm sorry. I really miss you. I love you." he said, reaching up and running a hand through my hair. I instantly froze. Tears began to fill my eyes. Fighting with all my strength, I finally broke free. I had to get away from him. Before turning to run away, I threw a cold stare at Ron.

"You had your chance. **_You_** screwed it up! **_You_** cheated! Do _not_ tell me you love me, because you don't! But, George, he **_loves_** me, and I love him! I'm happy now! Got it?" I screamed. Throwing my hands angrily in the air, I stalked off down the hall, trying to get as far from Ron as I could. "I hate him. I hate him." I chanted to myself as she ran, unaware of my surroundings. I didn't really care where I was going. I was too angry and confused to care. Soon I found myself at the fat lady's portrait. Barely able to see because of the tears flowing down my flushed face, I kept my head face down as I whispered loudly, "Dragoneggs."

"Are you all right dear?"the fat lady asked, tilting her head questioningly at me.

"Just, please, let me in." I begged, wiping away my tears. The fat lady looked at my disapprovingly before swinging open so I could run inside. I darted past the questioning looks of Fred and Harry, running straight into my dorm. Muttering a spell to lock the door, I pushed past the debri of clothes made by my roommates, Parvati and Lavendar. Slowly, I made my way to the bathroom, taking off my clothes as I walked. I needed a shower. I needed to wash away the memory of earlier. I guess I thought a shower could drain my memory. I turned the shower on full blast. The sounds of the pounding water invading my thoughts. I set it to hot, and stepped in, letting the heat burn my skin slightly. I winced in pain. I felt tears well up in my eyes again, but instead of fighting them, I decided to let them fall. Feeling my knees go weak, I crumpled into a corner of the shower, the water still pounding onto my body. I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. I cried for what seemed like hours, until I heard some one banging on the bathroom door.

"Hermione?" I heard Ginny call through the door. I poked my head up from my folded arms, immediately blinded by the water.

"Leave me alone, Gin." I answered, pushing my matted hair out of my face.

"Hermione, open the door." she said stubbornly. I envisioned her standing outside the door, arms crossed, her face shining with determination. I let out a slight chuckle. "Hermione, please. George is worried. You've been up here for a long time. What's wrong?"

"George is worried?" I asked in a small voice. Frankly, I don't know why I asked. I knew he was worried. He loved me. Ron didn't.

"Mione, that was a stupid question. Just, please, come out!" she begged. I let out a heavy sigh, pulling myself into a standing position. Walking slowly over to the mirror, I drank in my appearence. My eyes were bloodshot from all the crying I had been doing. My hair was matted to my head, the ends falling in strings around my pale face. Grabbing the nearest towel, I quickly dried myself. I pulled on my bathrobe while attempting to make my eyes look less red. Slowly, I walked and opened the door. I was instantly met with Ginny sympathetic stare. She knew what had happened. She knew about Ron. I could see it in her eyes.

"You know what happened." I whispered, cocking my head to the left in confusion. Immediately, Ginny avoided my questioning stare. Could she make it more obvious? I sighed heavily, placing myself on my bed. I put my head -which started to feel very heavy- in my my hands. I felt the bed dip as Ginny sat beside me.

"Will you please go tell George? Don't let him find out from some one else." she warned, before getting up and walking out of the dormitory. Slowly, I forced myself to get up and get dressed. I dreaded telling George. I hoped he would understand. If he loved me he would, but I couldn't help but be apprehensive. After pulling on my pajama pants and a black tank top, I forced myself to walk down the near empty common room. I saw George sitting in front of the fire. I was instantly reminded of the first time I had seen him. I mean, truly seen him. I noticed his hair was rather messy. I guessed he had been repeatedly running his hands nervously through his hair. He had a habit of doing that when he wasn't sure of something, or was just plain nervous. It was rather cute actually. He must have heard me approaching because he turned around suddenly, catching my eye. I jerked my head down, hoping he hadn't seen that I had been crying, but he had.

"Hermione? Why were you crying?" he asked, standing up and beginning to come towards me. I wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him it was nothing. I was just being a stupid young girl, but I couldn't. Ron had stirred up my fears about relationships. I was having those pressing doubts again, and I hated -even loathed- it.

"George, this really is so hard to say, but Ron told me something today." I hesitated, looking him in the eyes. They were void of emotion. "He told me he missed me, and wanted me back. Ron told me he loved me." I looked down at my feet. I couldn't bare to look at George.

"Do you want Ron back?" he whispered. My head jerked upward.

"NO!" I said instantly. That was the last thing I wanted. Relief washed over George's face, but I continued. "He just, he brought up my old doubts and fears. I don't want things between us to end up horribly. Ron and I are barely even friends now. I would die if I lost you all together."

"Hermione....I....you....this is ridiculous, you know that right?" George replied, his frustration obvious. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes. "You know what, Hermione? I can't deal with this right now. Why don't you go sleep on it, and we'll talk in the morning." he said, calmly. He walked past me and turned to walk up the stairs, but paused for a second. "I really do love you, you know. It hurts to see how much you really don't trust me." he whispered, his back to me. Then he disappeared up the stairs and I was left alone with my thoughts.


	8. Ch8:Finally

"This is _bloody _ridiculous. You know that right?" Ginny screamed, watching George as he flinched. Ginny was scary when she was angry. 

"Ginny! She doesn't trust me! You can't have a relationship without trust. You just can't!" He fought back, standing up. "I'm tired of hearing about this!" he yelled, bursting out of the common room.

"Dammit." Ginny muttered, glaring at the place her older brother had once stood. "I know you're listening, Hermione. I'm sorry." She ended, without turning around.

"Gin, what am I going to do to show him that I really do trust him?" Hermione cried, emerging from her hiding spot on the stairs to the girl's dorms. Ginny turned to look at her. She was a real mess. Her hair was everywhere and her clothes were a wrinkled mess. She hadn't even gotten out of her pajamas and it was already twelve o'clock!

"Mione, I have no clue. He's really upset. You can't blame him, really. He's right. You can't have a relationship without trust."

"I love him. I trust him. He's everything to me. If I lost that, I just wouldn't want to live anymore." she cried, burying her head in her hands as she sat on the couch. "I don't know why I let Ron bring all my old fears back. I know there's nothing to fear with George. He loves me, Gin. He really loves me and I'm letting some one get in the way."

"Mione, I've got a plan. We have to get you cleaned up first though." Ginny replied, smiling.

----------------------

"George, you have got to snap out of this man!" Fred exclaimed, throwing a roll at his brother. "You love her, she loves you so why all this useless drama?"

"She doesn't trust me." He muttered, staring at his mashed potatoes.

"Look, she just had some old fears get all stirred up again, but I'm sure by now she's gotten over it. This is Hermione! She. Loves. You. And George, to truly love some one, you have to trust them. I know she trusts you."

"Maybe. I don't know anymore."

"Blimey, is that Hermione?" Fred asked incredulously, staring at the girl walking their way. George turned to look. His jaw dropped. Sure enough, there was Hermione, wearing a pink tank top with a white low cut over shirt, a denim mini shirt, and white flip-flops. 'God, she's gorgeous.' He thought. Suddenly, she was in front of him.

"Hey. Can we please talk?" She asked, her eyes betraying her cool attitude. He looked at her for a second before nodding. "Let's go somewhere quiet."

"Right. I'll catch up with you later, Fred." George said, waving at his twin. Fred winked at him. Rolling his eyes, George followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. Halfway down the hall near the Gryffindor common room, Hermione stopped in mid-step. She turned to George, determination fierce in her eyes. George eyed her.

"George, I can't tell you how much how I love you and trust you." She said, walking slowly towards. George found himself backed up against a wall. "But, I can show you." She whispered in his ear before plunging her mouth to his in a fierce kiss.

'Bloody hell!' George thought, wrapping his arms around her waist. Swiftly, he turned them around so she was pressed up against the wall. His hands traveled down to her ass, lifting her slightly. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands ran up her skirt, teasing her slightly. She ran her hands up his muscled arms and into his shaggy hair. George pulled back suddenly, needing air.

"So, do you forgive me?" Hermione panted. George grinned mischievously.

"I'm not sure yet. You might need to convince me again." He replied,

"Anything you want." Hermione whispered, capturing his lips again.

----------------------

"Hey! There you are, George! So I'm guessing you and Hermione are back together?" Fred asked, seeing George and Hermione walking down the corridor holding hands.

"Yea. It didn't take too long to talk everything out." Hermione replied, smiling brightly.

"Then how come I couldn't find either of you till now? It's three o'clock. You've been gone for," he paused checking his watch, "three hours! What could you have possibly- wait a tic. Hermione, you're shirt is on inside out and you're hair is messed up." At this, Hermione blushed furiously, running her left hand through her hair. Fred smirked. "Right. I think I'll just go now."

"Catch you at dinner!" George yelled to his twin's retreating figure. "Might want to fix your shirt before we run into anyone else." He winked, pulling her into an empty classroom. She giggled, shutting and locking the door. Unbeknownst to the two, Ginny stepped from around the corner.

"Thank God." She smiled, continuing down the hall.


End file.
